Heart disease is the number one cause of death in industrialized countries and its prevalence is expected to rise despite refined pharmacological and interventional treatment. Consequently, novel pharmacological and non-pharmacological treatment modalities are inevitably called for. Tissue engineered myocardium can on the one hand be used to identify new drugs or drug targets for the treatment of heart disease (substance screening/target validation) and may on the other hand be directly applied in cardiac repair (regenerative/reparative medicine) (Eschenhagen & Zimmermann Circ Res 97: 1220-1231 (2005); Zimmermann et al. Cardiovasc Res 71: 419-429 (2006)). A main prerequisite of functional engineered myocardium, as of native heart muscle, is the ability to generate force.
Several myocardial tissue engineering modalities have been established throughout the past decade. However, reliable force-generation has only been demonstrated using hydrogel-cell-entrapment (Eschenhagen et al. Faseb J 11: 683-694 (1997); Kofidis et al. 3 Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 124: 63-69 (2002); Morritt et al. Circulation 115: 353-360 (2007); Zimmermann et al. Biotechnol Bioeng 68: 106-114 (2000); Tulloch et al. Circ Res 109: 47-59 (2011)) or cell-sheet technologies (Shimizu et al. Circ Res 90: e40 (2002)). The inventors and others have provided evidence that myocyte entrapment in collagen-hydrogels offer a three-dimensional growth milieu that can on the one hand facilitate assembly of multicellular, anisotropic cardiac muscle and on the other hand support advanced maturation of immature cardiomyocytes (Tiburcy et al. Circ Res 109: 1105-1114 (2011)). Resulting engineered heart muscle (EHM) preparations (formerly described as engineered heart tissue: EHT) ultimately facilitate the formation of contractile myocardial constructs with properties of postnatal heart muscle (Radisic et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 101: 18129-18134 (2004); Tiburcy et al. Circ Res 109: 1105-1114 (2011); Zimmermann et al. Circ Res 90: 223-230 (2002)). Proof-of principle animal studies have shown that after implantation onto diseased hearts EHMs not only electrically integrate but also improve heart function (Zimmermann et al. Nat Med 12: 452-458 (2006)).
In principle, the inventors have shown that tissue engineered myocardium may be a novel treatment modality for diseased heart. However, all published cardiac tissue engineering approaches so far rely on the use of undefined animal components, mostly animal matrix (e.g. rat collagen, bovine fibrin, mouse tumor-derived extracellular matrix [Matrigel®]), and animal serum (Tulloch et al. Circ Res 109: 47-59 (2011), Zimmermann et al. Circ Res 90: 223-230 (2002), Zimmermann et al. Nat Med 12: 452-458 (2006), Schaaf et al. PLoS One 6: e26397 (2011); Soong et al. Curr Prot Cell Biol 23.8.1-23.8.21 (2012); WO 01/55297, WO 2007/054286, and WO 2008/058917). In the rat EHM model the inventors have performed first studies to replace animal serum with a serum-free medium. While the inventors were able to achieve a comparable force production in resulting tissues, the inventors could not take out animal components during the initial phase of tissue formation in the first seven days (Naito et al. Circulation 114: I72-78 (2006); Zimmermann, Universitätsklinikum Hamburg Eppendorf, Habilitation (2006); Schneiderbanger, Universität Hamburg, Dissertation (2006)).
Recently, several serum-free, cytokine-directed protocols for more efficient cardiac differentiations have been described (Burridge et al. Cell Stem Cell 10: 16-28 (2012)) yielding cultures containing up to 98% cardiomyocytes (Lian et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA (2012)). Importantly, these serum-free differentiation protocols offer potential clinical applicability as defined substances without animal products are utilized. Whilst scaling of human heart cells under GMP conditions appears to be a resolvable caveat, the generation of human force-generating myocardium still remains a challenge. It remains a pivotal issue to support organotypic organization and advanced maturation of ESC-derived myocytes under defined, serum-free culture conditions.